


Don't Cry Daddy

by loricameback



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: The one where Bucky's daughter has a fever and doesn't want anyone but her daddy





	Don't Cry Daddy

The cries from three-year-old Bella's room were heartbreaking. When Bucky raced down the hall and opened her door, his heart fell when he saw his baby girl's face red from angry tears. Unfortunately Bella was trying to fight off a stubborn fever that just wouldn't break.

Bella wrapped her chubby little arms around her daddy, her cries now quieter and muffled by his neck. "Oh baby," Bucky crooned. "You're still not feeling good, hmm?"

She shook her head against him. "Nuh uh. It hurts so much daddy." Bella was such a happy kid, smiling all the time, so well-behaved for her mom and Bucky, but when this little girl was sick, even if it was just the sniffles, she wanted her daddy and daddy ONLY.

 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut clenching his jaw as he kissed the top of her head. If he could only take her pain away. He lay her back down gently, head on her pillow, her big blue eyes staring up at him with a forced smile as he gave her the most important thing in her young life: Floppy: a pink and white stuffed bunny with long ears hanging over his face that she had since birth, bought by her Uncle Steve. "Floppy isn't helping baby?"

Her brows furrowed together and she pouted with exaggeration. "No daddy. I want you. Just you. Stay with me?" Being a super soldier of course made him immune to everything, so he wouldn't have gotten sick. But at this very moment he would've given anything if he could be suffering instead of her.  
Bella shifted on the bed, lifting his metal arm and put in on her forehead, sighing peacefully in a tiny little hum. Instinctively Bucky moved it. Even after three years, he's still afraid that he's going to hurt her or scare her. But she whined and reached for him again. "Daddyyyyy, nooooo." She placed his arm back on her forehead. "Feels so much better." The little girl squirmed against him until she got comfortable, her eyes shut tight and her lips pursed together...such concentration on that face, and her hand wouldn't let go of Bucky's arm from her forehead. 

Bucky smiled down at her, watching his determined little one work her way to where to where she wanted to be. In an instant she was asleep. Her lips were parted, and her breathing forced from being congested, but she was indeed asleep. Bucky kept his arm on his forehead smiling down at her, so incredibly proud of his little angel.

As he watched her sleep, he recalled the day she was put on this earth: the doctor held her out to him but Bucky took a step back, afraid that he would scare the newborn. His wife gently assured him that he couldn't possibly hurt something that he himself had created. He nodded apprehensively and held his arms out, nevertheless wincing every time he touched Bella. For heaven's sake, he was an assassin *because* of the arm. It was and might always be a hard thing to get used to. 

But Bella was never scared of the arm in her young life. When she questioned him about why all the other daddies don't have one, Bucky told her that he had an accident and was given this metal one. Bella was proud of her daddy. 

So as he smiled down at her watching her sleep for an hour with his arm soothing her fevered head thinking about how fast she is growing up, he began to tear up. One drop threatened to fall from his face when she shifted again then opened one eye. In an instant, her face was full of worry.  
"Don't cry daddy! I feel good!" She struggled to sit up then broke out into a big smile. "Feel my head daddy!" Bella took his metal hand, lifting it to her forehead, which was indeed at a cooler temperature to the touch. "Your arm is the bestest medicine ever!!"


End file.
